I want to be close to you
by Princessatsea
Summary: Bay and Ty one-shot. Happens during season 2, episode 6 and 8.


_**It feels like a lifetime since I have written anything.I have absolutely no idea what made me write this, but I just had to. I'm really enjoying the third season so far, but dear me, I miss Ty so much!**_

"I want to be close to you…I do."

Bay felt Ty's hands around her face and his lips on hers as he leaned his head towards hers.

She took a deep breath; she had forgotten how good it felt to be kissed by Ty. She tried to move closer to him by placing her arms around his neck.

Ty didn't miss a beat and placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and Bay melted into his arms.

He felt like pinching himself. Was this really happening? Here he was with his head all messed up holding this beautiful girl in his arms, the girl he had thought of day and night while he was in Afghanistan.

Only yesterday he had sworn to himself that he would keep his distance; that he would not try and seduce her and pull her into the mess that was going on in his head. Yet, here they were and he had not been able to resist her.

He heard her moan softly and felt her hand forcefully grabbing his short hair. He tensed in response and pulled back slightly.

"That hurts!" He said with a smile, looking down at her flushed face.

Bay smiled back at him, trying to look remorseful, but failing miserably..

"Sorry, it's just that the last time we kissed there was more hair to grab onto."

Ty smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I know someone who has a lot of hair instead."

He gently put his right hand on top of the constraining hair band and Bay helped him pull it off.

He ran his hands through the enormity that was Bay's hair and spread it over her shoulders. He rested his head on it and took a deep breath. Apple and vanilla.

"You smell amazing." He said with his eyes closed.

Bay laughed softly and ran her lips across his neck, rubbing her forehead against the short stubble on his chin. She lifted her head and presented her lips to him once more. Ty placed his lips on hers.

He laced his hand in her hair and ran his tongue along her lower lip.

Bay moaned again softly and opened her mouth to let him in. For several minutes they let their tongues do a dance, basking in the familiarity that came with their kiss, slowly recalling the many kisses they had shared two years ago.

Bay moved even closer to Ty resting her hands on his belt and pulling him towards her. Ty felt a shudder running through his body. It had been so long since he had been intimate with someone, much less intimate with someone he cared about so much.

He felt the strain in his boxers and pulled away gasping for air.

"Bay, I think we should stop for a moment, I don't think I can control myself much longer."

Bay looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I don't want to stop." She whispered.

The ghost of a smile ran across Ty's swollen lips.

"I want to pick-up exactly where we left off two years ago." Bay said with resolve.

Ty looked at the serious expression on Bay's face and placed his hands around it once more.

"Ok." He mumbled and kissed her again.

Bay hugged him and pushed him slowly towards the bed until they were standing next to it. Her phone rang and she quickly took in out of her back pocket and rejected the call without breaking the kiss.

She placed her hand back around Ty's waist and pulled at his t-shirt to free it from his pants. She ran her hands across his back under his shirt. Ty groaned.

He stepped back one last time and framed her face in his hands.

"Are you sure about this?"

Bay nodded.

"I'm sure….do you have a…? Her face flushed.

"Yeah."

Ty moved away from her and opened the drawer on his desk. He pulled out a long string on pink wrapped condoms. He fumbled with it until he managed to pull one off with shaking hands.

"Wow." He heard Bay's surprised outburst.

He turned around and saw the look on Bay's face. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"They…they give these out to everyone." He stuttered.

Bay nodded in acceptance and he threw the condom on the bed, wiping his hands on his pants before taking Bay in his arms again.

He kissed her, this time with more passion. Bay's phone rang once more and he pulled away slightly unnerved.

"Do you want to get that?" He asked.

"No, I don't."

"It's the second time it rings in five minutes."

Bay took the phone from her pocket and turned it off without glancing at it.

"Goodbye world". She said with a small smile.

Ty took off his shirt and Bay gasped.

"Wow" She said for a second time, as she ran her hands across his stomach.

Ty laughed quietly and pulled her towards him. He was happy to see her reaction. He had put so much work into his body once she had broken-up with him, preferring the anonymity of the make-shift gym to the constant upheaval in the barracks. He took her hands in his leaning for another kiss. She happily complied and he ran his hands over her lovely bottom caressing the demin fabric of her shorts.

Bay enjoyed being in his arms and lost herself in the moment. She felt Ty's arousal as he cupped her bottom pulling her against him and she felt a bit nervous for the first time. She had never gone this far with anyone before and she hadn't told Ty that yet. She would have to break the news to him at some point. This felt right, though and she wanted to go ahead with it.

She felt Ty pulling away slightly and glancing down at her cleavage. Bay was happy that she had worn the black and white sweater with the v-neck which accentuated her voluptuous breasts.

Ty placed his hands on the sweater and together they pulled it off. He gasped when he saw her in the simple black bra she was wearing.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he ran his hands in circles on her back.

Bay beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and gasped at the feeling of being skin-on-skin with Ty.

They were momentarily startled by Ty's cell phone ringing in the background.

"Do you want to get that?" Bay whispered and ran her tongue along his ear.

Ty shuddered in pleasure.

"I most definitely do not. Shall we move to the bed?"

Bay nodded and walked backwards towards the small bed. She sat on it and Ty paused to remove his pants. Bay gulped when she saw the stretched material of his boxers. Ty saw her expression and cocked his head sideways.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Bay shook her head and took his hand.

"I need to tell you something." She pulled him down next to her.

Ty sat down and stroked her cheek. At that moment his cell phone rang again. Ty cursed loudly.

"I'm going to turn that thing off in a minute. Goodbye world indeed. What did you want to tell me?"

Bay's face turned red in embarrassment. She lowered her head so that her face was hidden by her hair.

"I…I…I never had sex with anyone." She stuttered.

"What?" Ty looked at her dumbfounded "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Bay's porcelain skin went even redder.

"I'm telling you now. When should I have? While we were playing mini golf yesterday? I didn't even know if you wanted me at all."

"Oh Bay!" Ty hugged her to him "We don't have to do anything, I'm happy just hanging-out with you like this. So very happy!"

Bay smiled at him and slapped her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no soldier, you will not reject me again. I just felt that you had to know."

Ty laughed. It was music to Bay's ears, she realized that she hadn't heard him laugh since he had gotten back.

"Had to know? Of course I had to know. I'm so glad I did reject you, I wouldn't have wanted to take your virginity and having to leave three days later."

He turned serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me right now? We can wait, I just want to be with you that's all."

Bay kissed him.

"Ty, stop talking."

He smiled and kissed her and gently pushed her back on the bed. Bay spread her legs to accommodate him and she moaned when she felt him pushing into her center.

"Ummm Ty, that feels amazing." She gasped.

"You are a sexy lady, you have no idea what you do to me."

They were interrupted again by the phone, this time it was the line in Ty's room. He groaned.

"I'm sorry, I have to get that. Don't move an inch."

Ty walked over to the phone.

"Private Mendoza."

He listened intently to the voice on the other line, glancing at Bay, who smiled adoringly at him.

"Yes, we'll be right there." He hung-up the phone and started looking for his clothes.

"Who was it?" Bay looked at him worriedly.

"That was Daphne, your father had a heart attack and is being taken to hospital. They've been trying to reach you for the past half hour. We have to go."

"Oh no!" Bay covered her mouth in horror. She picked up her clothes from Ty.

She got up from the bed and Ty hugged her to him.

"It'll be ok. I'll drive you."

_**This will be a one-shot. I'm trying to find inspiration to write more Life of Bay. If only they would bring Ty back, it would so wonders for my imagination. Hope you enjoy, love your reviews as always.**_


End file.
